Jane Egbert
:Not to be confused with Grandma. - Young= - Baby= }} |-|Sprite ▾= - Nannasprite= - Components ▾= - Doll= - Ashes= }} }} |caption = |intro = |age = 86. Birthdate is April 13, 1910. Deathdate is April 13, 1996. |relations = Jane Crocker - Post-scratch self Dad - Son John - Adoptive grandson, genetic son Poppop, Grandma, Jade - Genetic offspring Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive grandfather (deceased) Betty Crocker - Adoptive grandmother Grandpa - Adoptive brother (deceased) Halley - Pet (deceased) |home = Maple Valley, Washington |like = Baking, practical jokes ||music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 2 = (9 pp.) |-|3 = |-|4 = |-|5/2 = (5 pp.) (3 pp.) |style = Uses perfect grammar, underlines important words as Nannasprite.}} Nanna is the mother of Mr. Egbert, adoptive sister of Grandpa, and adoptive grandmother of John Egbert. She is also the genetic mother of John Egbert and Jade Harley. Her remains become part of the Nannasprite. Her first name is confirmed to be Jane (same as her post-scratch self) . Biography As Nanna While initially introduced as John's grandmother, Nanna is actually a paradox clone of herself sent back in time as an infant from the present. Her DNA is combined with Jade's Grandpa's DNA through Ectobiology to create the paradox clones of Jade Harley and John Egbert. This action creates a CAUSAL LOOP in which case, John creates both Nanna and himself from the present and sends the clones as infants to the past. After being sent to Earth on a meteor during The Reckoning, Nanna was adopted by Colonel Sassacre and Betty Crocker. Eight days later, however, another meteor hit, this time transporting Young Grandpa from The Veil. Grandpa accidentally shot the Colonel, killing him. He then became Nanna's adoptive brother. At the age of 13, Grandpa developed a taste for adventure and took off with Halley, leaving Nanna to stay with Betty Crocker. Afterwards Crocker taught Nanna the art of baking, which she took with determination, hoping to one day surpass her evil mentor. When one day Nanna mentioned the departed Grandpa again, the baroness told her of her true origins and told her that she was determined to keep the two apart, since they were destined to be married and produce a pair of children who would save the world. After this, she began to construct a plan to topple Crocker's pastry empire. During this time Nanna learned many of Crocker's secrets, including the fact that she was not human. However, one day the Batterwitch vanished without a trace. Her pastry empire was bequeathed not to Nanna, but to Grandpa. Nanna was, in fact, relieved by this news, as it meant that she could pursue her passion for practical japery she inherited from Colonel Sassacre. She decided against searching for Grandpa, and instead married a fine, upstanding gentleman who would be John's Dad's father. She opened a store called the Prankster's Gambit, probably in honour of Colonel Sassacre. John was told that her tragic death involved a bookshelf, a ladder, and an unabridged edition of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. However, she was actually killed by the meteor carrying baby John from The Veil. Her remains rest on top of the mantle within a Sacred Urn until John's antics knock it over during the game of Sburb. After the ashes are hastily put back into the urn, they are later showered upon John's Kernelsprite when her urn is toppled again following the of Colonel Sassacre's text. The sprite absorbs her memory and personality, though they merge with the qualities of the harlequin doll which had been previously prototyped, giving her a mangled face, a fake arm and a Harlequin outfit. It is also possible that this increased her already present tendency towards jappery and pranks. As Nannasprite As both a sprite and a trickster, Nanna evaded John for a period of time. She reveals herself through the classic bucket on top of the door trick, increasing her Prankster's Gambit. Her conversations are shown through the Sprite Log, where she is referred to as "Nannasprite." Nanna retains her memories and personality as a sprite and helps John by providing needed exposition on where Sburb sent him and the whereabouts of his Dad. Whether Nanna knew of The Medium before her death is unknown, but a good portion of her knowledge is given to all sprites. Nanna also retains all her old skills as a sprite, creating so many cookies that it is surprising that there is enough room to store them all. She is also granted special powers; her scarred eye launches attacks, such as lasers, while her intact eye offers aid through various means, such as healing lasers. Both eyes are capable of conjuring furniture and kitchen appliances, which glow the same blue light as her lasers and the Nannasprite herself, the purpose of which depends on the eye used. However, an oven created by her intact eye with the purpose of catching and launching John was later used to offensively launch a cookie-infused laser at a Crude Ogre, though it's possible this was a completely different oven created by her scarred eye. She also appears to leave a blue goo (ectoplasm) behind as she phases through walls. John finds a note in the copy of Colonel Sassacre's found in his dad's safe that suggests that she knew that the events of the Sburb game would come to pass. Later, though, she writes the note as Nannasprite and drops it from the new location of John's house to the Land of Wind and Shade, where it eventually finds its way to the Ectobiology Lab in The Veil and goes to Earth with baby John. She was left behind at John's house when John reached his first gate and instead continued advising him from a distance, informing him that he is the Heir of Breath. John unlocked the ability to have Nanna accompany him, receiving a special pendant, but quickly lost it in a sea of oil. Nanna was responsible for laundering the robes of the secret wizard and indirectly caused the proliferation of the highly silly Secret Wizard cult. She eventually made her way to Skaia, as the notion seems to be programmed into Sprites. There she found the wreckage of Dad's car and Dad's . She retrieved the PDA, and contacted fedoraFreak on Dad's Serious Business program. She told him the story of her childhood, phrasing it as a fairy tale. When Jade Harley went god tier, she shrunk down the Battlefield, with Nannasprite (along with Davesprite and Jaspersprite) still on it. She took the Battlefield with her on her voyage through the Fourth wall. Proof of Nannasprite's continued existence can be seen on . More proof is her baking cakes for John's recent birthday. At the end of John and Jade's 3 year journey through the Yellow Yard, Nannasprite was seen on LOMAX in the Alpha Kids' session, along with Jaspersprite. New Timeline In the post-retcon timeline, unlike John and Davesprite who were killed by Typheus early in the three year journey, Nannasprite was alive through the three year journey; Jade mentioned that she baked a lot of cake in an attempt to cheer her up. Personality and Traits Nanna is passionate about practical jokes and pranks, with John being her new favorite target. Despite this she also manages to be very maternal and caring towards John. As a sprite she is also in the know on plenty of information about Sburb. However, she has to remain coy and cryptic about it, much to her delight and John's chagrin. As evidenced by Nannasprite, Nanna is a baking aficionado much like her son, having learned the trade from none other than Betty Crocker herself. She prefers cookies over cakes however, and this undoubtedly caused much Strife between them. Relationships Grandpa She was very close to him and they shared a love for practical jokes (out of defiance towards the Batterwitch). While they were living with Betty Crocker, they promised that one day they would run away together. At the age of 13, Grandpa developed a taste for adventure and took off with Halley. He asked Nanna if she would come along, but she was too scared of the baroness, so he left her behind. Before leaving, he reassures her that he believes in her. Nanna missed Grandpa and followed his achievements in the newspapers. She also often fantasized about rejoining him. Years later, when Nanna mentioned Grandpa to the baroness, she told her that she was determined to keep the two apart, since they were destined to be married and produce a pair of children who would save the world. After the dissapearance of the Batterwitch, Nanna considered searching for Grandpa. but in the end she decided against it and married someone else. Years later, she started wondering what would have been if the baroness wouldn't have been there to keep her and Grandpa apart. It is unknown if Nanna's feelings for Grandpa parallel those of her Alpha counterpart, Jane Crocker towards Jake English (Grandpa's counterpart) or if she only saw him as a brother. Dad Egbert She would constantly pull pranks on him, and taught him the ways of being a prankster. John Egbert She didn't really have a relationship with John while she was still alive, as she was killed on the day of his "birth". However, as Nannasprite she starts pranking him almost immediately, and quickly depletes his entire Prankster's Gambit. Trivia *As Nannasprite, she that she has that she is technically John's mother, and that John ectobiologically created her. This is never explained. *It has been revealed in a conversation with Jane Crocker that Nanna's name is also Jane. The only other character confirmed to share their name with their counterpart is Damara Megido/The Handmaid. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Sprites